Go Google It
by ladyknights104
Summary: In which America and China run into some...interesting things on Google. slight Amechu one-shot


**Title: Go Google It**

**This was originally randomly requested by Bluey306 on youtube in an Amechu video and bottom line I responded to it! Bluey306 if you're reading this I hope you like it. I really tried and I hope others out there will enjoy this too!**

China knocked on America's office door. "America what are you doing aru?"

A few seconds passed by and China opened the door himself. Sure enough America was on his computer most likely looking up random things like "Nyan Cat" (not that China didn't like Nyan Cat). Sighing, China walked over and leaned on America's desk.

When America didn't notice him he cleared his throat. "Alfred aru…what are you doing?"

America looked at China and smiled. "Sup China, when did you get here?"

_Is this guy serious? _China thought to himself. "Uh…a few seconds ago. What are you doing?"

America's smile grew. "Looking up stuff on Google!"

China couldn't help but shake his head. "And what are you looking up aru?"

Alfred smirked. "How 'bout I show you?"

Before China could answer America turned the computer monitor so that he could see. When he saw it he couldn't help but turn beat red at the image. The monitor showed a picture of Alfred, but he was a cowboy…and shirtless. America's smile grew when he saw China's reaction. "Wanna see more?"

China didn't say anything, so America took that as a yes. The next picture was of him in his revolution days and he had that serious glint in his eyes. Either way he was still pretty hot making China blush even more. America kept clicking and showing China more fanart of himself before he finally got an idea.

"Hey China?"

China jumped a little. "Uh…yea?"

Alfred scooted over in his chair and patted the area next to him. "Come sit, let's Google stuff together!"

China blushed again, but complied. He tried to fit into the small part of the seat but just ended up on America's lap. America handed him the keyboard. "What do you want to look up?"

China thought for a moment and typed in his own name. He clicked search and a whole bunch of art came up. He had to admit these artists were amazing but…but…

America burst out laughing. "You look like a girl!"

China blushed and lightly punched America. "I do not aru!"

America mock wiped his eyes. "Alright if that's what you believe. Do you think there's art with both of us in it?"

China thought for a moment. "Well…people do draw art of the Allies-."

"No not like that! Art with just the two of us!"

"Well…maybe."

America wrapped his arms around China to get to the keyboard (making China blush even more). "Let me search it!" He began typing. "Alright…America and China, here!" he clicked search.

What popped up surprised them both. This honestly wasn't what they expected. There was one with china sleeping on America, a bunch of them where they looked as if they were about to hook up, and a few of them kissing. Both America and China blushed as they looked through this new discovery.

"Wow…" America said in awe. "Who knew?"

China slightly nodded. "I have no idea…where do people get this idea?"

America sat back and shook his head. "I have NO idea!"

China sighed and turned his body so that he was facing America. "Can I get up now?"

America shrugged. "Sure."

China put his hands on America's shoulder's to push himself up so now his knee's were on each side of America's legs. Alfred asked him if he needed help and put his hands on Yao's torso. To avoid from falling once again China's hands went from America's shoulders to his arms wrapping around his neck so that America got a face-full of China's chest. Alfred tried to stand up but that caused Yao to squeeze his arms around him even more. They heard the door open and Japan walked in.

"America-san I was…" he trailed off when he saw them both in their current position. Japan's eyes widened and blushed leaving while apologizing for intruding.

China's eyes widened and he jumped off of America and after Japan shouting something in what sounded like Chinese. Alfred stared at the door for a little while, then slumped back in his chair and looked at the screen.

"Pfff, where do people get these ideas?" He paused for a moment and shrugged. "Go Google it."

**I can't help but feel that I didn't do very well on this. I just recently finished a chapter of my Starsky and Hutch fan fiction and I have exams today so maybe that's it. Reviews appreciated! **

_**~ladyknights104**_


End file.
